The Magic Zone Quest Adventure
by Princess Taylor
Summary: Kyle & I were studying magic spells until Kyle has read something in his Necronomicon he has never read before...info on the Magic Zone with a very powerful crystal, the Magixon Prism. The gang, Kyle, & I are going on a quest to search for the Magixon Prism at the Magic Zone. Warning: KyleTay (Kyle x Taylor [Me]) & violence. (Involving swords & blood [later on]). I do not own FBCC.


I was at Kyle's house & we were practicing some magic spells. Until, Kyle saw something in his Necronomicon that he has never seen before. "Magic Zone?" he said. "What?" I asked. "Look, Taylor. There is a place called the Magic Zone. It says that there is a crystal called the Magixon Prism," said Kyle.

"Oh, wow," I said. "The Magixon Prism is one of the most rare crystals in the Universe. It has an extreme magical power. It's power is so great that it could destroy an evil clan of infinity. Because its power is for good, never for evil," said Necronomicon.

"Oh, my. Necronomicon, where can we find the Magic Zone?" I asked the acient magic book. "The Magic Zone is at the other side of Earth in a hidden temple," Necronomicon said.

"Oh, my," Kyle said. "That could take days," I said. "But should we really go to the Magic Zone?" Kyle was really pensive. "Should we...?" he asked. Then, we heard a noise at the door as the two famous heros came in. "Hey, Kyle & Taylor," said Fanboy & Chum Chum.

"Let me guess...mail slot?" Kyle asked. "Yep!" Fanboy responded happily. "So, what's this little trip you two love cats are going to?" Chum Chum asked.

"Is it a lovey dovey cruise?" Faboy cooed jokingly. "Har har har; very funny," Kyle said sarcastically. "We were looking in Kyle's Necronomic & saw a place called the Magic Zone," I said. "It has a crystal called the Magixon Prism," Kyle said.

"Ooohh..." Fanboy & Chum Chum said. "But the thing is that the Magic Zone is at the other side of the Earth," I said. "Man..." Fanboy said. "But we really want to go & investigate that magic crystal," Kyle said. "Hey, can we tell Francine, Yo, & Sigmund?" Chum Chum asked. "I already know," a familiar voice echoed across the entire room.

Then, a cloud of pink smoke entered the room. And it then dessolved as a familiar person appeared. "It is I, Sigmund the Sorcerer," Sigmund said in his silky German accent.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the beautiful couple of Kyle the _Constipater_ & Little Miss Taylor. Or as known as Mr. & Mrs. Bloodsworth Thomason." Even though Kyle & Sigmund are friends, Sigmund still teases Kyle.

"For your information, Sigmund the _Stinker_, it's Kyle the Conjurer, & who do you think you are spying on us with your crystal ball?" Kyle snapped. Sigmund let his signature giggle. "Well, I just thought I could tag along with my fellow _companions_," Sigmund purred close to me.

"Hey, she's _**my**_ wife," Kyle said sternly, giving Sigmund a threatening look. "Boys, please. Let's just focus on the Magixon Prism," I said. "Oh, right. Sorry, love," Kyle said.

"I say the same," Sigmund sighed. "So as we were saying, can we still tell Francine & Yo?" Chum Chum asked. "Hmm...since they are our friends, yes," I said.

"Yeah!" Fanboy & Chum Chum cheered. We giggled. But then, I felt worried. "What's the matter, love?" Kyle asked me. "Aren't you excited about us going to the Magic Zone?"

"Yes, it's just that I'm worried. What happens if we get lost?" I asked. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, children. Here is the map to the Magic Zone," Necronomicon said.

A pink magic cloud appeared. The smoke cleared in seconds as a roll of gold paper appeared. I grabbed it & opened it. "Hmm..." I said as I analyzed the parchment.

"So this is what we'll be going through?" Kyle said. "Yes," Necronomicon said. "But as you're going, I wish you a safe trip." We smiled. "Thank you, Necronomicon," I said.

Fanboy & Chum Chum were then telling Francine & Yo about the Magic Zone over the phone. "Really?! When are we going?" Yo asked excitedly. "Hey, guys, when are we going to the Magic Zone?" Fanboy asked.

"Hmm...we haven't thought about that..." Kyle said quietly. Until..."We'll be going in...a week," said Kyle. "Kyle said that we'll be going next week," Chum Chum said.

"Okay, ooh! This is going to be exciting!" Yo squealed. "I know!" Francine squeaked. "Okay, see you then, guys," Yo said. "Okay, bye!" Francine & Yo said in unison. They then hunged up their phones.

Fanboy did the same thing with his. "Well, there we have it. A week until the whole...Magic Zone Quest," I said. "Mm-hmm," everyone said. "But...you children can't go by yourselves. You need an adult chaperone," said Necronomicon. "Hmm...Maybe Oz can go with us," said Fanboy.

"Yeah!" Chum Chum said happily. We all smiled, cannot wait for the searching of the Magixon Prism.


End file.
